Team Guardians
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: Three friends are sucked into the world of Pokemon. Watch as their adventures unfold and they meet new friends and make new enemies and find out things about themselves that even they did not know. Will they ever get home? If the time comes will they even want to? Follow them on this journey to find out. I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I changed the ratting on this because of certain cus words that will occur. I know K+ allows for minor cussing and so does T. But I don't think the word hell falls with in the K+ ratting area. Thats the only reason I changed it.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey girls!" I said as my friends walk up my drive way. "Hey Gabs!" they say. "Where should we put our stuff?' April asked. A answerer after about a nano second of thought. "My room would be best" I tell her. "Gabby she doesn't know where your room ids you mouse brain." Payton tells me. I face palm and grown. "I hate it when I do that. My room is right this way." I tell them. After they put their stuff down my brother walks in. "I see your twin is here." He mocks. I growl at him. "Shut it Jake." April laughs at this and so does Payton. "What's so funny?" I ask. "You." They say.

' "HA Ha Ha. What you guys want to do first?" I ask. They think for a minute. " Watch TV." I shrug at this. "Sure why not? Then we could play a board game or something. Maybe some videos games like Pokemon. What do you want to watch?" I ask. If I know them I already know that answer. And sure enough they tell me the exactly what I thought they would. "Ouran High School Host Club. What else." April nearly screams, though it is happily. You see she recently got me hooked on this 2006 anima show that only has a 26 episode season, and I love it. I got Payton hooked on it the last time I went to her house and we all have finished, which I am disappointed that it didn't have more episode cause it was a really good show. So any way we sat down to watch it.

Payton yawns. "Its been two hours now I think we should move on." She says, much to Aprils disappointment. I pull out Monopoly and we play that for about an hour, a good amount of good natured yelling involved. We had to quiet down because it is a small house and we kinda angered my mom. Not a good move on our part. "What next?" I ask. I am more of a follower in most situations. "How about some video games?" Payton suggests. We take out our DS's. "I sorta forgot mine." April says. I smile. "Figures. You can borrow my black one." I tell her. We work on the same game and compare the things that happen. "You should really consider a Jack Russle terrier. My Toby does great in the competitions. But I wouldn't recommend a Shiba. Himitsue is kinda a lazy bones and doesn't listen that well." I tell Payton. "Just because Toby does well doesn't mean that all dogs from that breed will." Payton says. I have been bugging her about that for a while that her next dog on nintendogs+cats game that she should get a J.R. cause mine is doing so well. " I'll get to and name them-" Payton and I interrupt her. "Hikaru and Kaoru." She smiles. "yep, And I will make sure they are identical. I'll have the twins in dog form!" she shouts. I smack my head and Payton just about dies laughing. April just adores the pair of twins on Ouran High, heck she gets made if I even mention making a fan-fic where they end up with any body but her, even if I just get Hikaru and she can have Kaoru. I know crazy fan girls, that we are.

My mom calls us to the dinner table after several hours of gaming. We discuss TV shows and things of that sort wile eating our spaghetti. Payton and I don't get the meat sauce on ours because she's a vegetarian and I just don't like it. My brother, though told to but out multiple times, keeps trying to put his two cents in. I wouldn't mind much if his comments weren't so inane, but alas he is dumber than a sack of rocks when around my friends. After dinner we washed up and got into our PJs. They didn't make Ouran High pajamas, other wise I was sure April would be warring a pair. Instead she had on a plain pair of purple pajamas, Payton had on her panda pajamas. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Payton._ I was warring my moon and star Pjs. "Lets watch some TV." April said reaching for her kindle. I smiled. "No we already did that. Maybe we could play another game." I suggested. April pouted in the corner. "You aren't Tamaki you know." I laugh. She continues to pout. I turn to Payton and shrug. "I think I hear a thwap coming from that direction." I say pointing at April. We smile devilishly to each other. "You aren't Raphael! And I ain't Mikey!" April growls. I lightly back hand her for arm, making the desired sound. "Thwap." I say. We all star to laugh. "Girls settle down." My mom calls. "Sorry we shout." We giggle and smile.

I go into my closet and bring out a shoe box. "What's that?" Payton asks, grabbing at the box. We grapple for it for about ten minutes, April laughing so hard she sounds like a guinea pig. I finally get the box back. "If you stop trying to grab it then I'll tell and show you." I say. "Isn't it supposed to be show and then tell?" Payton smirks. "Shut it Panda." I sit down on the floor. April leans over my right shoulder and Payton my left, though April was the worst because she pushes on me. "Do you mind?" I ask slightly annoyed. "No." they say. I smack my forehead and groan. "I mean can you please get off me?" They smile. "We know." April says, but neither of them moves till I push them off. "God you guys can be really pushy." I say. "Hey don't call us pushy. You just pushed us." April says. Payton looks at her. "After we kill everyone else in the world you die first out of the three of us." Payton says. We laugh till it hurts. We never mean what we say about killing the human race off, but it's funny to joke about. "Alright do you want to know what is in my box now?" I ask. They both nod, still catching their breath after the laughing fit we had. I star pulling cards and pencils out of the box. Payton picks up one of the papers. "Pokemon Mystery Dungeons, so I guess it's based off of the mystery dungeon games." She asks. I nodded. "Yep." I take off my glasses and clean them. "How do they get so dirty when all they do is sit on my face all day long?" I complain. My friends shrug. "Girl we have the same problem." April says. "Ya I know. Any way what do you think about my game? Want to play it?" I ask. They nod. "Can I be Shuckle?" Payton asks. I smile. "Well that isn't quiet how the game works. See you have to pick a Pokemon out of this hat, if you don't like that Pokemon you can set it's name aside a draw a different one from the hat and pick which one you like best." I tell her. "Fiiiiiineuh." She groans.

"You can draw first Payton." I hand the hat to her. She draws out Caterpy. "Man I hate him. Here it goes again. Hope I get a good one this time." She states, setting the caterpy card aside. "Evee, guess thats acceptable." Payton puts the Caterpy card back in the hat but keeps out the Evee. She hands it to April. "Wonder who I'll get?" she asks before reaching in. "Vulpix? What does that look like again?" she asks. I laugh as I turn to the Vulpix page in my ultimate guide book. Payton and I just recently introduced her to Pokemon. "Here it is." She takes the book from my hand. "Ohh it's so cute! Yep I'll stay Vulpix!" she states handing me the hat. I draw out Totodile first. "No way am I a Totodile." I throw the paper on the ground and dig through the hat. "Fennekin, now that I love." I set the rest of the names aside. "Guys here are the pics I drew for each Pokemon." I hand them the pictures. I had hoped that Payton got Evee, since I had made the original design for her. The Vulpix had originally be biased for me, but that was ok because April got it. I examined my Fennekin. Emerald green eyes flecked with gold, red ear fur and tail tip instead of orange and a splayed right paw with a scarlet bandana. I closed my eyes and pictured my friends Pokemon. The Evee was a light cocoa brown with warm honey amber eyes, a black splash of fur on it's head with a purple bandana around the neck. The Vulpix was a rusty brown like the average one, reddish brown feet that instead of gently slopping came up the legs in a flame pattern, orange tail and head fur instead of the usual read and gentle blue eyes with an orange bandana on the neck, it also had a white crescent moon on it's chest. "So do you like them?" I asked. "It's even cuter than the book's picture! I love it!" "Ya, this Evee is so awesome. I love the color scheme." I smiled. "Well those are copies so you can keep them and here are the pencils so you can write the name on the bottom of the paper. Don't use you real name, think up something else." I told them. We sat there for a bit pondering names. "I've got it! I'll call her Luna!" April said. "And I'll call mine Kit!" I chime. "I'll call mine Nix." Payton says.

After a bit more explaining we pick a good rescue team name and three more Pokemon to be on it. I chose Growlith, who I changed his name to Coal. The way I drew it reverse of a normal Growlith, with gentle green eyes and a red head bandana. Payton chose Zorua and changed his name to Dusk. It looked pretty much the same but with purple marking instead of red and had a purple head bandana. April chose Electrike and renamed him Blitz. I drew that one with blue fur and green face stripes instead of the normal yellow and green. It had on a darker blue head bandana. We had a lot of fun with that game until bed time. It seemed only a few minutes after I had closed my eyes April was trying to wake me up. "Gabby there's a weird light!" she whispered. "The light from the neighbor's house comes through my window every now and then. I can't do anything about it. Pull a blanket over your head or something and go to sleep." I grumble with my back turned. "Gabby it's not coming through the window. That's for sure." Payton whispered. _Why can my sleep never be interrupted for once?_ I wonder.

I sit up and rub my eyes. I blink in surprise, the light was right in front of my TV and the neighbor's lights were defiantly off. "What the…" I shake my head. The light is still there. "Do not be afraid I mean you no harm." A voice emanated from it. It was calm and soothing. I quickly got up and shut my door while Payton climbed down from my top bunk. "We have been searching for three people like you girls for a long time. We need your help." It continued. "Ok hold up who is _we_?" Payton asked. The light took a shape. "A Gardevoir!, but thats a Pokemon! Pokemon are just fictional game thingies!" we all gasp. Gardevoir giggles. "Well maybe hear, but in the world of Pokemon no. But the we is that very world. You three have hearts pure and good. Those are the types of hero, or rather heroines, we kneed. Will you help us?" she asked. "Whoa whoa whoa! We are just supposed to pack up and leave our friends and family to help a world that we have never even seen other than on a video game?" April asked. "Ummm April I for one think we should help. If we are the only ones who can help it and all." I say rather timidly. "I agree, also I may not like the mystery dungeon games much but if we actually get to be pokemon wouldn't that be cool?" Payton says. I shake my head. "Payton no one said anything about becoming pokemon, it could be the world like in the TV show for all we know." I say. Payton smiles embarrassedly. Gardevoir giggles. "You are rather incite full Miss Gabby. But your friend is right, you will become Pokemon." She states. _Should_ _a known. This starting to sound a lot like red rescue team._ "So will we remember our human lives?" April asks. Gardevoir nodes her head. "Yes, but I will have to erase most of tonight's conversation from your minds." "So what do you guys think?" I ask. _Well I'll go even if they choose not to. But I really hope they do._ Finally they both nod their heads. "Ok lets do it." I say. Gardevoir smiles. "We are forever in your debt. Go to sleep and I will take care of the rest." We climb into bed. I'm sure the same thought is running through my friends minds. _What the heck have we gotten ourselves into this time?_

* * *

**Hey guys please review my story. This Pokemon mystery dungeon will kinda be a mix of all of them because I like all the games in their own way. Thanks for supporting me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

A slight breeze blows across my back. _I told them not open the window. _I moan inwardly. I sit up. I felt grass underneath me. I rub my eyes. Something isn't right. I feel different somehow. I look around and to my astonishment I'm in a clearing. _Now I know I'm seeing things! _Two Pokemon are laying sprawled out in the grass beside me. They look oddly familiar, like I know them somehow. But that isn't possible, Pokemon are just creatures on a game right? The Evee sat up and groaned. "Who opened the window. I thought Gabby said not to." It said. _That voice! It's Payton's! And it knows my name. Maybe…._ "Payton?" I venture. It looks up in surprise. "Uh? What the heck!" she yells. _Yep that's Payton. _"Guys I feel weird do you know-" the Vulpix stops mid sentence. "Guys what happened. Why are you Pokemon?" I ask. "I don't know, but you sound like my friend Gabby. And did you just say were Pokemon?" Payton asks.

"Well ya. And what do you mean sound like her don't recognize me Payton?" I ask. She shook her head. I nearly laugh when her ears smack her in the face. "Your just a Fennekin. How should I know you?" she asked. _A Fennekin?! Well that would explain why I feel weird. _"Well Payton it's me Gabby. And I'm guessing April is the Vulpix." I say. April shook her head. "Ya that's my name. Ok how the heck did this happen?" she asks. I thought for a minute. "Hey you're awake! Guys their awake!" yelled a voice I had never heard before. The Growlith I drew last night came racing up with the Electrike and Zorua I also made. "I'm glad you're awake. You had us worried." The Growlith said. "Ya glad you're OK." Said the Zorua. The Electrike nods his agreement. _Ok now things are really, really weird. _I smile at them. "Oh uh thanks. Umm where exactly are we?" I ask. Growlith smiles. "Well we're on the outskirts on Tiny Forest right now. We found you three near the entrance passed out. We kinda brought you here." He says. _Tiny forest. Ok this is starting to sound a lot like red rescue. _I scratch at my neck with my hind leg. _Gota get used to that. _"So Growlith-" he interrupts me. "My name is Coal. Sorry I interrupted you. My friends names are Dusk and Blitz." He gestures to them. "Oh ok, Coal, how long ago did you find us, how long have we been unconscious?" I ask. He thinks for a minute. Dusk pipes up. "Coal has never been to good with numbers, me on the other hand, well that's a whole nother story. We found you about three hours ago." Coal glares at him.

His anger very prominent in his eyes. "Coal calm down. You know Dusk here is an egg head and likes to show it off." Blitz says. April giggles. I roll my eyes at her. "Ok three hours. No telling how long we were there t before you found us. Thanks for the help, but could we maybe have a moment to talk alone?" Payton asks. Coal nods. "Sure we'll wait over by that boulder." He says. Once there gone April starts to talk. "Well that was weird. Is anyone else thirsty? I know I'm thirsty." I shake my head. _Always off topic. But come to think of it my throat is kinda dry. _I look around and spot a small pool. We walk over and drink our fill. The cool clear liquid feels so good running down my throat. I sit up and look at my reflection. I look exactly like the Fennekin I made for myself last night. The only difference is on the corner of my bandana was an emerald green K. I looked over at my friends who were also examining themselves. Payton and April were spitting images of the pictures I drew. The only differences were the bandanas. Payton had an emerald green N on the corner of here's and April had an emerald green L on here's.

"So what are we going to do?" April asks. "Hm." I begin to think. "Well this is happening like it does in the Mystery Dungeon games. In the end the people always go back so if I'm correct.." Payton's mouth hangs open. "Wait are you thinking what I think your thinking?" she asks. I see April move her eyes up to the sky. "April this is not a time to have a Mikey moment so stop thinking about kittens." I growl at her. She looks at me with innocence. "I wasn't… Ok I was. But I just love that scene in the show!" she says. _Well if she loves it then I guess I have to play the part of Raph. _I walk over to her and smack her with my paw. "Oww! What did you do that for!" she whines. I shrug. "You love the scene so I had to complete it." I say. Payton groans. "Guys not now." I shake my head, my right ear hitting my face. _Stupid big floppy ears! I need to watch that. _I tell myself. "Your right. But to answer your question yes. We do have to form a team with them. It's probably the only way to get home. But I don't think we should tell them our humane names. They would sound rally out of place I here." Payton groans again, while April jumps up and down. I glare at her and she stops. "Then what the heck are we supposed to call our selves?" Payton asks. "Ya, what do we call ourselves then?" April chimes.

"Well how bout the name for the characters we made last night?" I say. Payton thinks about this for a moment, as does April. "Alright that'll work. So until we get home I'm Nyx." She says. April smiles. "And I'm Luna." I roll my eyes. "Yep and I'm Kit."

We walk over to Coal, Blitz and Dusk. They smile at us. "Hi." They say in near unison. "Hi, we were kinda being rude before. Sorry about that and thank you for helping us." Payton says. Dusk smile at her. "It's ok Evee. No broblamo." He tells her. "Well that one thing we forgot to tell you. Our names are Kit, Nyx and Luna." I say gesturing to each of us. Coal grins happily. "That's cool. We're glad-" he's interrupted by loud wails. "Help Please! Anyone, Someone!" a Butterfree come flapping up. "What's wrong miss?" Blitz asks. "My baby! My poor Baby!" she wails. Coal's face softens. "What happened?" he asks. She looks up with tears streaming down from her pink eyes. "He was playing by the forest. Then this hug fissure swallowed him up. I tried to get him but other Pokemon attacked me. And, and he's too small to crawl up on his own!" she sobs. Coal's face hardens in determination. "We'll help you. We'll get him back." He says. He friends nod in agreement. "Ohh thank you so much." She says.

"We'll help too." I say. My friends look at me in astonishment. I give them a look that says: _Just go with it. I know what I'm doing._ Coal nods. "Ok, we'll need all the help we can get." He says. We head off. I think to myself: _Man I really hope I know what I'm doing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Wolf Warrior22 here. If you got the TV show reference I used in the last chapter let me know. The first one to give me the right answer will win a prize. It is a part in my story. Now I will PM the winner with details once they tell me they're answer. And they will also be mentioned in an author note in say chapter four or five. So give it your best shot and see if you win. If you get the answer right you will be mention, but only the first right answer will get a part in my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

I look up at the towering pine trees. _Ok maybe this is going to be a bit harder than in the games._ "_That's_ Tiny Forest! It doesn't look so tiny to me!" April says. Payton looks at me. Her eyes say it all. 'If we make it out of this alive I will kill you.' I smile nervously at her. A whiff of pollen reaches my nose, and I sneeze. A spark of flame cones out my mouth and the grass in front of me starts to burn. Blitz uses sand attack to put it out. I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, allergies." He shrugs. If you could call it that. "Meh what 'cha gonna do? Just roll with the flow bro." I flatten my ears. "Do not call me bro." I say rather annoyed. He shrugs again. I roll my eyes. "So were do we start?" Payton asks. Coal ponders this. "How about we go in the dungeon?" I suggest. Coal smiles. "Ya that is what we should do. Go in, kick some tail, find Caterpie and leave." He states. _God he acts just like, No! Stay focused._ I tell myself. Payton smiles wickedly at me. _What the hell is she thinking now? Oh crap… I hope shes not going to… _"I think Gabby should lead us through the dungeon." _She is. _

I shoot daggers at her. 'Hey you got us into this, you get us out.' She seems to say with the look she gives me. I sigh inwardly. _God she can be a real pain in my butt sometimes. But I guess best friends are that way._ Everyone nods in agreement. _I guess that those three trust my friends to know if I can handle this. But I don't know if I can. I'll get Payton back for this for sure. _"OK. I'll do it. Lets hurry. Caterpie might be in trouble." I mentally kick my self. _Well of course he is. Hes in a friken dungeon for gods sake! _

As we work our way through the dungeon April, er hem I mean Luna, gets distracted a lot. "Luna get back here! Stay with the group!" I call out more than once to her. We try to hide the fact that we don't really know how to use our moves. But eventually it becomes like second nature. I am even able to dodge with some moves I learned from reading Warriors. Payton catches on to this and does them too. Who says reading books about cats can't be helpful? Eventually we make it to the end of the dungeon. "Mommy? Mommy where are?!" I hear the terrified voice cry. We turn into a large room like part of the dungeon. "Caterpie?" I call. The small insect Pokemon jumps. "D-don't hurt me! Please!" he cries. I try to make myself as non-threatening as possible. I walk slowly over to him. "It's alright little one. My friends and I are hear to help you." I coo. He stops sniffling. "R-realy." His big bright eyes are still scared. I nod my head. "Uhhuh. Your mom sent us to get you. Come on we'll take you home. Your mom is worried sick about you." I tell him. His small face brightens. "Ok." He says. Coal walks up to us. "Hey you look tired. You want to ride on my back?" he offers. Caterpie nods and squirms up onto Coals back. He instantly falls asleep. I smile. _Man so tuff and yet, hes such a big softie on the inside. _

"Ohh thank you so much!" Butterfree says. I smile. Payton, err, Nyx actually looks proud to have done this and I can see Luna is nearly bursting with excitement. I glance at Dusk, Blitz and Coal. Dusk's expression is nearly identical to Nyx's and Blitz's Luna's. Coal has a cool smile on his face. "Please take this." Butterfree hands me a small sack. "Ohh no please we were happy to help. We don't need a reward. Having Caterpie safe at home is all that really matters." I say. She smiles. "There aren't too many Pokemon like that any more. Not expecting a reward for good deeds. Please I want you to have it." She pushes the bag closer. I take it reluctantly. "Thank you." I say. She smiles. "No thank you. It isn't much, just a few berries and a little Poke'." She says. The two Pokemon leave. Caterpie calls back to us "Thank you!"

"Hey umm we have something we want to ask you guys." Coal says. My friends and I turn to him. "Yes?" We ask. Coal smiles nervously. Blitz pipes up. "We want to form a rescue team with you! Will you join?" he asks. Coal shoots him a glare. He obviously wanted to ask that. I answer before my friends can speak. "Sure we'd love to." I say. Blitz and Luna jump around happily. Nyx just groans. I take a deep breath. _Now heres were it gets difficult._ "But there is something you need to know about us." I say. Luna stops jumping around. Nyx looks at me. "Kit you aren't going to tell them are you? It could mess everything up!" she nearly yells. I sigh. Deep down I know shes right. But this is how the game goes so it needs to be said. "Tell us what?" Dusk asks. "Well we aren't Pokemon." Coal groans. "I thought you weren't a goof ball." I frown. "I'm not. We are humans." I say. Nyx snickers. "You are so a goof ball." Coal stares at me. I bite my lip, which ends up being a terrible idea considering I no have sharp fox like teeth. We look at each other for a long moment. "You aren't joking are you?" he asks. I shake my head. Luckily my ears don't hit my face this time.

He looks at the ground. "Ok, well that's fine. Weird but fine." He says. I smile at him. "You know that this means we will have to go back eventually. Right?" I ask. He nods. "I figured as much. You probably have family and stuff back were ever you came from." He says. As he does a showdown seems to fog his eyes. I frown. "You ok Coal?" I ask. He turns his head away. "Ya, I'm fine, just peachy." Dusk looks at him. "Well you probably have no place to stay, so you should come with us. After all we are a team now." He says. We all follow him along a dirt path. Eventually we arrive at a large house. Two stories high with a front yard and small fresh water pond in the front. I feel my tail star to wag. I notice Nyx's and Luna's are too. "Well its not much, but it's home." Dusk says. "Race you inside!" Blitz yells. "Your on!" Luna yells pack, pelting after him. I groan, as do the others.

I look over Dusks shoulder. What 'cha doing?" I ask him. "Filling out the paper work to make our team official." He answers. I saw my name in the team leader spot. "Your putting me down as Leader?" I ask. He nods. "You did great today so I thought you would be the best choice." He says. "Hmm." Dusk smiles. "Now a team name. Do you have any ideas?" he asks. Blitz pops up. Luna right at his side. "How about the party Pokemon?" he asks. Coal came up. "Why would we want to be called that? No one would take us seriously." He states. Nyx, overhearing the exchange, walks up. "I agree. How about the fantastic six or the avengers?" she asks. I groan. "You are way to into Super heroes Nyx. How about Team Guardians?" I ask. "I like that name." Coal says. Dusk looks surprised. "I thought you hated everything. Well that will be our name, considering Coal likes it and he never likes anything." Dusk says writing the name down. Coal fumes. "I don't everything! Just most things!" he growls. I giggle at this. _So much like him._ I think. After that we head off to bed. _I wonder how my family is doing?_

* * *

**Hey guys congrats to SkylaStarWalker for winning. She was the first to guess the show I referenced, which was TMNT By the way. Her OC Holly will appear in my fiction in the later chapters. Thank you all for the support and please keep reviewing and reading.**


End file.
